


Bugs and Bunnies

by hetare (dragonsonline), maidboys



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: "likes long walks in the park", Bunnies, Fluff, Force Feeding, M/M, p much kaneki teases ayato w/a worm??, so its nothing too odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsonline/pseuds/hetare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidboys/pseuds/maidboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato eats a worm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugs and Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm Pyri and I'm borrowing tyler's acc until i can get my invite code for my own account (hetare)

“Let’s go outside.” Kaneki said in his usual monotone, placing a hand on Ayato’s shoulder to get his attention. “Pfft.” the younger spat on the ground, “What’s the point of that? You wanna sniff the flowers and write poetry, you wussy?” The boy smirked and tried to shake Kaneki’s hand from his shoulder. “No. Come on, it’ll be good for you. I’ve spent enough time alone in the dark to know what it does to someone.” This earned a scowl from the latter. “Come on Ayato-kun, theres a park right by, it’s raining and no one will be there.” His scowl deepened. “Don’t address me like that. Kirishima-san. Either that or don’t talk to me, shitty hybrid.” The white haired one grabbed Ayato’s hand, and began to walk painfully slow towards an exit, dragging the younger behind him. “E-eh?? Let go off me, fucking homo-stupid half breed-” Kaneki ignored the strand of swears coming out of the latter’s mouth; he simply strolled along, his strength enabling him to take Ayato along for the walk.

“It’s nice here, hm? Better than those claustrophobic tunnels, right Ayato-kun?” Ayato’s face was stuck in a permanent glare as he was practically sitting on the ground while being dragged behind Kaneki. “Fuck you.” The white haired boy looked at the blue haired ghoul’s face, surprised to see it flushed lightly pink. He smiled slightly. “Are you uncomfortable? Why is that?””W-what the fuck do you think? You’ve been holding my hand for the past ten minutes, people must think we’re gay lovers or something…just let go of me.” Kaneki stood still for a second before shaking his head slightly. “Nope. Then you’d just go back to Aogiri, moping around and whining about ‘shitty humans’ and ‘dumbass pop’. You need to...relax.” Ayato averted his eyes and struggled from Kaneki’s grip for the hundrenth time. The darker boy sighed. “If I ‘relax’ or whatever, will you let go of me? I’ll promise to walk in this damn park with you.” He met Kaneki’s eyes for a second before looking away and flushing again, “My damn ass is getting wet and dirty ‘cause of this crappy rainy day.”

“..Let.Go.Off.Me.Now.” Ayato’s eyes were frozen. Kaneki could feel the rebellious ghoul’s hand trembling in his. He followed his gaze and saw what he was staring wide-eyed at. A small worm wiggled in the rain puddle up ahead. “W-what? This little thing?” The white haired half ghoul dragged his forced partner closer and closer to the offending puddle, desperately trying to smother his giggles. “LET GO LET GO OF ME FUCKING SHITTY HALF BREED HUMAN-PHONY ASS GHOUL-” The struggling intensified, as did the swears. Finally, when the two were at the edge of the puddle, Kaneki bent down and picked up the worm before turning back to a cowering Ayato. “Ayatoooo...open your eyessss.” The blue haired ghoul slowly and cautiously looked up at Kaneki before letting loose a high pitched scream. He swore to whatever was up there that if Kaneki ever brought this up again, there would be hell to pay. “G-GET IT THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” He managed to squirm out of Kaneki’s death grip and began sprinting as far as he could from the killer worm. The white haired half human ran after him, waving the worm around playfully, even though he had a rock solid expression on his face. “Caught you~” He tackled Ayato to the ground and quickly pinned him, sitting on his chest and dangling it above his face. “Ayato-channn…” He took a certain joy in further embarrassing the boy. “I wonder if ghouls can eat insects as well? Eh? Well the worm isn’t technically an insect at all, it’s more limbless and snakelike. the exact species-” Kaneki rambled on about his oddly extensive knowledge of worms as he slowly inched the worm closer and closer to Ayato’s screaming mouth. “-As they consume earth material entirely...Oops!’ He dropped the worm straight into the younger’s mouth. Ayato immediately clamped his jaws shut, but unfortunately for him, he was too slow to stop the slimy object from entering his pink mouth. He cleanly bit off half the worm before promptly turning to the side and spitting it out, hacking and coughing. He was too busy trying to get the taste of dirt out of his mouth to properly kick Kaneki’s ass.

The two walked back to Aogiri’s hideout, silently agreeing it was about time to return. Ayato was refusing to make eye contact with Kaneki at all costs, silently cursing him out in his mind. Suddenly, his attention was shifted to a small figure, sitting in the wet grass. “Hold the fuck up.” He grabbed Kaneki’s hand to stop him from moving any further. “Do you see what I fucking see?” The paler one starred for a few seconds before responding. “A-a rabbit?” He slowly walked up to the animal, holding out his hand to pet it. The bunny quickly bounded away from him as his smile wavered slightly. “Idiot. That’s not the way to touch it. Here.” Ayato began making small clicking noises with his tongue, coaxing the dark furred rabbit closer to him. “Chu-chu-chu, chu chu. Here, here Mr.Bunny.” Kaneki put his hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter from the cute sounds Ayato was making to the rabbit. The animal looked at the source of the noise before twitching it’s nose and bouncing to Ayato. He quickly scooped it up and began petting it on the soft back. “Hey, are there anymore bunnies here? Are you the only one?” His eyes glazed over for a second before he continued on talking to the bunny. “You’re all alone? That must suck dick, huh? It’s ok, you’ll make it alone.” He looked at Kaneki quickly, checking to see if he was watching him. The paler ghoul was pretending to look at some red flowers. Ayato quickly raised the rabbit to his mouth and pressed his lips to its soft head before putting it back on the ground. Kaneki shifted his gaze to Ayato, as they quickly met eyes. “G-get away from me, you shitty thing. Go on run before I eat you whole.” He pushed it’s back and forced the black rabbit forward. “Shoo! Shoo goddamnit!” He stood up and dried his wet legs with his hands. “Don’t tell me you were going to eat that rabbit? Though I wouldn’t be surprised.” “Damn thing was too quick for me. It probably tasted crappy anyway.” The two began walking back together.


End file.
